Don't listen to them
by kerbubbles
Summary: All the hate finally gets to Ian


A/N: So I've been seeing multiple negative things being said about Ian, and it makes me sick how people can say such horrible things to someone like Ian. So, naturally, my brain came up with a fic about what happens when Ian reads all this hate about him. Anyway, PREPARE FOR CHEESYNESS AT THE ENDING.

_You're Fat._

_ Ian's such a fat fuck; I only watch these videos because of Anthony._

_ God that Ian dude is so fucking fat and ugly, he should just kill himself_

_ Ian, you're so fucking ugly. Anthony why do hang out with this fat fuck?_

_ Get this ugly piece of shit called Ian out of here we only came for Anthony!_

_ Who's this fugly Ian dude? Whoever he is, we don't want him. He should just end this life._

All these comments and more ran through Ian's mind as he stared at the small silver object in his hand. If the fans thought he was fat and ugly, then maybe he was. More importantly, Anthony, the love of his life, most likely thought the same. What was the reason to live if the only person who really mattered to him thought this of him?

Ian had made his decision. If the fans wanted him dead, so be it. Tonight, he would kill himself.

Ian turned the tiny razor over a few times in his hand before gripping it tightly. He brought the razor to his right wrist, pressing the serrated edge against the skin. _This is it. I hope everyone's happy. _ He dragged the metal across his skin, feeling pain immediately shooting up his arm. He ignored it. _The pain will be all gone soon._

Once he reached the end of his rest, he dropped his hand and allowed the warm blood to pour from the deep cut, drenching his right hand in now time. He felt the life draining out of him, and the feeling was comforting, for it meant all of his pain would be forever ceased when he was completely empty.

He picked up the razor with his bloody hand and repeated the process on the other wrist, throwing the bloody metal across the room when he was finished. He lay back, letting the blood draining from his rest wash out all of pain and suffering. He smiled as darkness crept into the back of his mind. _I'll be gone soon, and everyone will finally be happy._

Suddenly, a knock on his door pulled Ian from his state of relaxation. "Ian?" A voice called through the door.

_Anthony_.

Ian didn't answer; he just ignored the insistent knocking on his door, lying back again. "Ian, I know you're awake." Ian heard Anthony try the knob, only to find that it was locked.

"Ian?"

Ian couldn't help but hear the panic in Anthony's voice, but still, he ignored him. _He'll be happy I'm gone, just like all the rest._

Now Anthony was frantically rattling the doorknob, trying to break the lock. "Ian, please open the door! Ian, I know you're awake, open the fucking door!"

Ian ignored him, smiling when the blackness in his mind was spreading and his lids grew heavy. He closed them happily, inviting the darkness to completely consume him.

It was then that Anthony finally broke through the door.

He used all his force to kick open the door and it swung on its hinges, revealing a very bloody Ian.

"Oh my god, IAN!" Anthony cried, rushing over to his bed side.

Ian opened his eyes weakly. "Go away, Anthony. This is what people want."

"What? Ian, no it's not! No, Ian stay with me! Don't go back to sleep!"

"Don't try to save me." Ian whispered, before closing his eyes again. The last thing Ian heard was Anthony yelling frantically into the phone for an ambulance before the wonderful blackness finally consumed him entirely.

-X-

Ian opened his eyes slowly, seeing nothing but white. _Am I in heaven?_ He thought, looking around. To his left there was a machine, displaying his steady heartbeat. Ian looked down at his heavily bandaged wrists and realized he was in a hospital. He looked to his right to see a worried looking Anthony in a hospital chair, looking around unceasingly. When he finally turned back to him, Ian took in his full appearance.

His hair was disheveled; making it obvious Anthony had run his hand through it multiple times, as he always did when he was stressed or nervous about something. Anthony's eyes were bloodshot and his face stained from tears, and Ian instantly knew Anthony had been crying over him.

When Anthony's eyes met Ian's, his lit up. "Oh thank god." Ian heard him say before he made his way over, wrapping his arms tightly around Ian. "Don't you ever fucking do that again, am I clear?"

Ian hugged Anthony tightly before nodding his head.

Anthony pulled away to look into Ian's eyes. "You scared the shit out of me, dude! What were you thinking?"

Ian's eyes filled with tears. "I just… There are so many comments on our videos saying I'm ugly and fat and telling me to kill myself. So I thought if the fans wanted me dead, then killing myself would make them happy." Ian's voice cracked on the last sentence and he buried his face in Anthony's shirt, instantly soaking it with tears.

Anthony rubbed his back soothingly. "Ian, just because the fans say it doesn't make it true. You are not fat and you are definitely not ugly."

Ian sniffed looking up at Anthony. "I'm not?"

Anthony smiled "You're not. In fact, I think you're very attractive. The fans are just dumbasses if they can't see how attractive you are."

_Did he just call me attractive?_ Ian smiled "Thanks."

"No problem." Anthony smiled. Suddenly, he was wiping away Ian's tears with his thumbs, his hands placed against Ian's cheeks. Before Ian could think about what was happening Anthony was leaning in, pressing his lips softly against Ian's.

Ian took no hesitation in returning the kiss, moving his lips against Anthony's. Their lips fit together perfectly; Anthony's lips were like a matching puzzle piece Ian had looked for all his life but never found, leaving him with one lonely puzzle piece with no known match, until now.

When their bodies screamed for oxygen, Ian and Anthony pulled apart, pressing their foreheads together.

"Ian?"

"Yes?"

"Don't listen to the silly fans. I think you're beautiful, and I…I love you, and that's all that matters."

Ian smiled "I love you too, Ant."

Anthony grinned before pressing his lips against Ian's a second time.

A/N: omg Paradise by Coldplay came on while I was writing this and I started fucking crying omg.


End file.
